All wounds leave scars
by Dead Wolf Walking
Summary: A re-write version, the former version is from The Lonely Blitz Sequel to Time Does Heal. Lilly and Blitz and Humphrey and Shannon are getting married. A blast from the past arrives and Shannon is forced to choose between Humphrey or her past friend. "It's either me or him Shannon!" Screamed an angry Humphrey
1. Preparation

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAA AAAWWW! I'm back baby! I'm back! I'm still alive! Ahhemm... sorry 'bout that. Anyways, The Lonely Blitz was leaving FanFic and about to abadone his story, but he changed his mind and asking somebody to take over his stories, so I offered myself and I got his story titled "All wounds leave scars", and I just re-write it into **_**My Version **_**and **_**My point of view. **_**So if it's not better or not good at all, please, feel free to... kill yourself! Nah! just kidding, Feel free to critique and if it's good, feel free to leave review if you had times to leave it**

**Anyway, enjoy..**

Humphrey was taking a bath on the pond near the former border between the West pack and Eastern pack; after he finished bathing, he get out from the pond and dry himself, preparing for the happiest moment in his life

"Hey" A familiar voice called Humphrey from behind, he spun around and saw Shakey

"Shakey" Humphrey greeted

"So, are you ready?" Shakey asked

"Uh.. yeah, one sec..." Humphrey replied

Humphrey tried to groom his back, but found that he couldn't reach his back, he tried to reach his back again but fall on his back

"Aw, nuts!" Humphrey cursed

Shakey couldn't help but laughed when Humphrey fell

Humphrey stood up and tried to reach his back again

"Here, let me help" Shakey offered and started to grooming Humphrey's back

"Shakey?" Humphrey started

Shakey pause for a sec "Yeah?" he replied and contnue to grooming Humphrey again

"I'm scared" Humphrey confessed

"Scared?" Shakey said confussed

"Yeah, I mean... uh.." Humphrey stuttered

"Nervous?" Shakey finished

"Umm... yeah" Humphrey replied

Shakey laughed a bit "It's okay Humphrey, don't be so nervous" Shakey said

"No, it's just, what if she doesn't like how I'd look?" Humphrey concerned

"She'll like you, Humphrey, you'll look just fine" Shakey reasured "There, all done" he finished grooming Humphrey" C'mon Romeo, your wedding is waiting" he added

"Thanks" Humphrey said

"You're welcome" Shakey replied

Humphrey then went to the wedding in the valley, every step he takes making his heartbeat pounding hard and harder, nervousness all he feel, also fear, fear if Shanon doesn't like how'd he look

"What if she doesn't like how I'd look?" he questioned himself

"No, she'll like you, remember what Shakey said!" he replied to himslef

"It's okay Humphrey, don't be so nervous! She'll like you, Humphrey, you'll look just fine" Shakey voice rang in Humphrey's head

"Right, don't be so nervous!" He said to himself

"Who's you talking to?" a familiar voice asked from behind

"No one, Kate, just arguing with myself" Humphrey replied

"Don't do that often, you'll go crazy" Kate said

Humphrey laughed a bit and stop his pace "Kate?" he started

"Yes?" Kate answered

"What if.. What if she doesn't like how'd I look?" Humphrey asked

Kate paused for a sec and then she burst into a laughter

"Humphrey, you... you worried... that... that much?..." Kate laughed

"Hey, I'm serious!" Humphrey replied

Kate take another five seconds to stop her laughter

"Humphrey... You look just fine, don't be that nervous, she won't bite" Kate said, little laughs still escaped her mouth

"I know, it's just _what if.._" Humphrey said

"Okay, okay.. There is two from many fact of you; first, you look just fine, second, you don't look that bad" Kate stated

"Really?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, infact, you are handsome" Kate replied

"Thank you" Hunphrey said

"You're welcome" Kate replied

Humphrey start to walk but stopped and peek his head through his shoulder "Would you come to my wedding?" he asked

Kate paused and stared at the ground, thinking

"C'mon Kate, I can't do this without you" Humphrey said

"I... I-I don't know Humphrey, I have something else to do" Kate lied

"Please..." Humphrey pleaded "For me?" he added

"Ahh... Fine" Kate finally gave-up

"Thank you" Hunphrey said

Kate walk to Humphrey and walk next to him to the Valley, walking to Humphrey's wedding, to Humphrey's future, to her most regretfull moment but she was happy for him


	2. Beyond the wedding, there's a danger

On the side of the valley, was full of two groups of crowds, both from Western and Eastern pack

"C'mon Humphrey, go don't be so nervous, she won't bite" Kate encouraged

"Okay" Humphrey replied

"Here we go" Humphrey thought to himself as he approach to the middle of the valley

Shanon, who's already waiting for him on the flat rock, both smiled happily and blushed heavily

"Hey" Shanon greeted

"Hey" Humphrey greeted back "So, are you ready?" he added

"Yes, ready" Shanon stated

"You guys done?" Winston asked

"Yep" Humphrey and Shanon replied simullatiously

"Okay" Winston cleared his throat then every attentions on him, except for Humphrey and Shanon who's staring at each other gazes

"In this day,we gathered here, to witness the wedding of Humphrey and Shanon" Winston said loudly so everyone could hear him

"Humphrey, do you take this girl, Shanon, as your wife?" Winston asked loudly

"I do" Humphrey said loudly

"And Shanon, do you take this men, Humphrey, as your husband?" Winston asked loudly

"I do" Shanon said

"Loudly dear" Winston asked

"I do!" Shanon said loudly almost screaming

"Now, that's the spirit" Winston munured"

"Then, you two may do the ritual now" Winston said

"Here goes nothing" Humphrey thought to himself

Humphrey stepped closer to Shanon and takes sniffes, accepting her , Shanon did the same thing; next thing, Humphrey and Shanon move closer to each ear and start to nibble each other's ear

"I love you" Humphrey and Shanon wishpered simullatiously

Next, the final thing, they took a step back and stared at each other eyes, giving a loving gaze and nervous face; They move closer, closer, and closer then... *Touch

Humphrey and Shanon's nose are touching now, and they rub it as a symbol that they are mates from now on

"By this, you may kiss your bride" Winston finished and smiled

Humphrey and Shanon look at each other and smiled for a sec before quickly leaned forward and share a kiss together

Everybody was happy, some of them cheering and howling, some of them just smiled and giving applouse

But little everyone knows there, up on the hill, a wolf standing, watching the whole scene

"Shanon, what a wrong choice you've made" the wolf said to himself "A very wrong one, a long time ago" he added then he turn around and started to climb down the hill, walking towards the valley, bringing his claws on, his sharp jaws, his Ambition, his grugde


	3. Regrets (No Chapter only AN)

**Iza: Hey ya folks! I'm back! But with no update, sorry..**

**Patrick: Ah-huh.. I feel sorry for you too brada**

**Iza: For what?**

**Patrick: You break-up with your GFriend...**

**Iza: That's not the matter, dummy!**

**Patrick: No?**

**Iza: No! It's a note, about us delaying the update!**

**Patrick: ...(Thinking a while) Ah...**

**Iza: Anyways, I'm just informing that The Lonely Blitz, my favorite man, is back, and he is going to finish his works and after that, I can continue my version**

**Patrick: Meanwhile, ya all can check our upcoming story!**

**Iza: Tittled "Alpha and Omega: Raid Redemption"**

**Patrick: It's going to be published at 15th january 2013**

**Iza: Hope ya'll like it!**

**Patrick: And once again we are sorry for not bringing you an update**

**Iza: Instead of this Author's Note, but this note will be deleted and replaced with another chapter as soon as The Lonely Blitz finished his version**

**Patrick: So, I'm Patrick Kantas**

**Iza: And I'm Ivan Archer**

**Together: Saying Goodnight**

* * *

**Time zone: UTC +7 - Writing and Uploading at: 9 PM**


End file.
